Life Isn't As Easy As Baking Cake
by The Zazu
Summary: [I think they only notice me when I’m Wild Eagle. I mean, he’s everything I’m not right now...] [A Jamie Hemeros centered fic] [Revised!]


**Title:** Life Isn't As Easy As Baking Cake by Taiyou/Sahaylee

**Rating: PG**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids or Jamie Hemeros. (Though I wish I did!)**

T/S: Feh… Here you go… my first Zoids fic… Jamie has always been my favorite so I decided to write about him.  Oh, sorry if he seems to be out of character.  And thanks to Jackie (who probably doesn't know what I'm talking about ^-^) who gave me the idea of writing this story after I read the beginning of hers… So, please, read and enjoy!  

**9/26/03 **– I have made a few minor corrections to the story, so that it didn't sound repetitive…  One person who read the story (Rathien) pointed out that I didn't use pronouns very often. I've tried to replace some of the words I've used… ^-^;;;

*****************************************************************************

Life Isn't As Easy As Baking Cake

_Am I just… there?_

_The person to cook and clean?_

_The pilot that really is no asset to the team?_

Jamie frowned as he mixed a medium-sized bowl of cake mix. He didn't even notice when the mix spattered, spraying the white tiled counter for the brown-haired boy was simply far too lost in his thoughts.  Jamie quietly continued to stir the batter slowly, while his ideas raced through his head.

_And also, it never seems that they appreciate whatever I do!!! It's like always "Oh Jamie, can you make dinner tonight? Dad will make the stove blow up" or "Jamie come here, take a look at my zoid, can you fix it?"  Then they don't even give me a simple "Thanks Jamie!"  Those two words would make me feel at least a **tiny** bit better.  But no one cares._

He stirred the batter harder, more creamy cake batter spilling onto the countertop in pools.  Jamie looked at the mess he had created unintentionally and sighed softly.  _Ugh, my apron is getting loose.  _It was a very feminine apron that Leena forced him to wear for her own amusement.  Bit thought it funny also.  It was pink and frilly.  Leena always jokingly commented how it showed off Jamie's figure.  But the Raynos pilot didn't find any of it funny at all.  After adjusting the pink, ugly apron, Jamie reached for the worn kitchen towel.  Tiredly trudging to the sink, cloth in hand, the boy flicked on the faucet, watching the cold, clear water spurt out of the mouth.  Sighing softly once again, the pilot held the towel under the sink, letting the water soak the cloth.

_I'm really not an asset to the team… The Raynos always seems to get crushed. Just more money needed to spend on repairs. The only way I'm good in battle is if I'm not in it.  Period.  Or if I'm staying behind, doing the battle tactics stuff._

By now, the kitchen towel was very saturated with water.  And also by now Jamie noticed this.  Blinking his gray eyes, he quickly shut of the tap and began to wring the piece of cloth. Once most of the water was squeezed out of the cloth, Jamie walked over to where he splattered the mix.  Slowly, but surely, he started to wipe up the mess.

_I think they only notice me when I'm Wild Eagle.  I mean, he's everything I'm not right now.  He's good at battle, handsome, and… the list could go on.  Jeez, only then I can be a hero.  If I figure out some good strategies that we should use, I don't seem to get any credit.  Not enough action, I guess.  Whatever…  They have no idea how it feels to have an "alter ego"…  Not knowing what happened during the last hour or so when you wake up?  It's horrible – like you lost a chunk of your life without even noticing it.  God, they will **never **know how it feels._

Finishing his cleaning, the brown-haired pilot tossed the dirty kitchen towel into the sink.  _Who cares about the stupid towel._  Going back to the bowl of batter, he pulled out a slightly bent cake pan from the wooden cabinet that was located under the tiled counter.  Jamie roughly placed the pan on the cool tiles and sighed, and then stretched.  Sighing, he picked up the batter bowl and poured the creamy mix into the pan.  Then, the Raynos pilot quickly picked up the cake pan and shoved it into the oven.

Sitting at the kitchen table, Jamie rested his head on its cool surface.  Waves of drowsiness clouded his mind and shortly the brown-haired boy succumbed to sleep.  All was peaceful in this his previously tumultuous thoughts. 

---

**Bring! **The oven's timer blasted its shrill voice into the still air.

This noise failed to wake the sleeping young man who, at the moment, seemed to be peacefully slumbering.  **Bring!  **The timer called out to the apron-wearing boy.  But, the depths of sleep still held onto Jamie, not willing to let go of him.

**Bring!  **The timer's call flooded the air for the last time before going back to cook the cake… let's say, until it was well done.  Wisps of smoke eked their way out of the edges of the oven and drifted over to Jamie. 

_Ugh… what is that smell?_  The boy sighed in his sleep.  Abruptly he shot up in his chair realizing what the smell meant.  _THE CAKE!!!  _Jamie jumped out of the seat, promptly knocking it over.  But he didn't care.  There had to be a way to save his cake.  He opened the oven and gingerly pulled out the burning cake.  You couldn't even call it a cake anymore.  It was just a blackened mass of crispy stuff.  Jamie leaned against the wall and slowly sank to the floor, still clutching the burnt cake in his hand.  

_Who said life was easy as baking cake?_

********************************************************************************

**T/S: **There it is… done and finished.  I think I did a pretty good job.  Reviews are appreciated, but not necessary…


End file.
